


Lake House

by softgrungelupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softgrungelupin/pseuds/softgrungelupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus and Sirius spend some summer time at a lake house, have some relaxed times and swim a little. For the summer wolfstar wank on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lake House

It’s easy, to sit on the rough sand, sun-warmed and strewn with pebbles. The water just barely touches Remus’ toes, coming up in small waves that wet his feet before disappearing into the lake again. Remus’ back is warm and comfortable where the sand molds to his spine and shoulders, and the arm thrown comfortably over his eyes is keeps the sun off most of his face. He’s been here for hours, just laying on the small strip of sand, feeling the water dance around and over his feet. The lake house behind him is quiet, indicating James and Sirius have stopped their rough housing for a while, and Peter hasn’t shouted at either of them in some time. Remus revels in the afternoon around him. The wind is slight, not enough to chill, but enough to keep the sun from being too hot, and enough to make the grass move. It’s peaceful and beautiful, and Remus is relaxed in a way he doesn’t remember being for quite some time. He hears the soft sound of bare feet on grass, and then the shifting sound of sand and pebbles as someone approaches him from the house.

The person flops down next to Remus with a huff, and wiggles slightly until he is also on his back, parallel to Remus.

Remus shifts his hand slightly, peeking at Sirius beside him. He’s wearing a pair of ridiculous muggle sunglasses, emblazoned with some promotional muggle movie name on the side, and he looks completely at ease where he is; his arms crossed behind his head and his feet stretched out to the water.

Remus drops his hand back to it’s previous position, and sighs contentedly. The boys are quiet for a few moments, before Sirius nudges Remus’ foot with his own.

"How come you’ve been sitting here all day?"

The words are lazy, falling from his mouth like he hasn’t a care in the world. To Remus, it feels like they are on an island, full of slow hammocks instead of at a lake house, lying on the waterfront. The sound of insects drone in the background, a slow and constant music. Remus loves it; loves the feeling that there is no time, no ticking clock taking him from nine am to noon to six o’clock at night. There is only here and now and the sun on whats exposed of his face, and the ever constant water brushing his toes. Remus smiles. Sirius doesn’t see, as his face remains upturned towards the warmth of the sun, but there’s no air of impatience from him. He is just as content to lay on the sand as Remus is, and enjoy the barely there breeze.

"I’m comfortable." he replies, after a moment. Sirius shrugs; it’s a good an answer as any.

Together, they lay on the sand for another portion of time, neither bothering to guess the time beyond ‘now’ and ‘earlier’ and ‘later’. Finally, Remus moves his arm from his face, uses it to prop himself up on the sand as he looks over at Sirius.

"We should go swimming," he says, watching Sirius stretch leisurely, prompted to movement but Remus’ moving and voice.

"Yeah?" he responds, taking off his sunglasses with one hand and letting them drop to the sand next to him.

"Yeah."

They stand, both tossing their shirts to the grass. Sirius stretches again, his hands clasped with arms and shoulders thrown back as he leans back, making a satisfied sound. Remus rubs a hand over the back of his neck, brushing sand from his skin. They wade into the water, and swim farther out.

"I bet I can touch the bottom," says Sirius.

"I bet you don’t get halfway there," says Remus, very amiably. The mood has not worn off, there’s no hurry or seriousness in their words. The water is cool on their skin as the tread, and Sirius takes a breath before disappearing beneath the surface. 

Remus hums, and floats on his back. The warm sun contrasts nicely with the cool water on his face, and Remus feels very pleasant. The lake house is secluded, seemingly separated from duties and responsibilities and time. Whether he’s in the lake, on the sand, or in the house, Remus feels as if he was moving through his day with the feeling of just having woken up; content to smile at nothing in particular, without really thinking about much at all.

Sirius breaks the surface of the lake with a splash and gasp for air, a short distance away. Remus paddles to him lazily, and when he’s close enough Sirius presents a handful of muck, evidently retrieved from the bottom of the lake.

"I did it, you can hand over the prefect badge any time."

"I don’t think being a prefect has anything to do with holding your breath."

Sirius lets the muck slip through his fingers for a moment, before plunging his hand back into the water to rinse it from his hand.

The two tread quietly for a while, with few lazy splashes of water traded between them, and more than several smiles.

Eventually, a shout draws both their attentions back to the sandy shore. Peter waves at him, yelling, “We’ve got marshmallows!"

They see James appear on the back porch briefly, and he says something to Peter, who turns again to relay the message.

"We’re doing s’mores!"

Sirius throws his fist in the air to show that yes, yes they are doing s’mores, and begins swimming back towards the house. Remus follows more slowly, again on his back and pushing through the water carelessly.

"Y’know," he says, when they reach the sand, “we should do this every summer."

Sirius picks up his sunglasses and the two shirts, handing Remus’ his.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."


End file.
